The past can be a killer
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: Abby is having nightmares about a murder that happened 700 years ago, and someone is killing young women can the team solve this one or will Abby's past life come back to kill her? will Gibbs finaly be there for her? read and find out. sorry it took so lo
1. Default Chapter

**The past can bee a killer**

**PART 1**

It has been many nights since Abby has gotten any sleep. Her eyes were puffy and red; she has been coming in every day for the past few months now tired, beaten, and shaky; this left Gibbs, Kate, Dinozzo, and Ducky very concerned.

Every time Gibbs would ask Abby if she was ok she would just smile and say she was fine, but the truth was she had been having nightmares about a murder that happened over 700 years ago she doesn't understand why but she is.

Abby was sitting at her computer yawning and stretching waiting until someone gave her something to do, no sooner as she stopped stretching she turned around and saw Gibbs standing behind her; he just smiled as she stood there stunned.

"Hey Abby I have an assignment for you" Gibbs said handing her the bag with the piece of hair inside it

Abby just stood their looking at Gibbs as he just kept smiling. Abby finally snapped out of it when she felt Gibbs's right hand touch her left cheek. As he stared into her eyes they knew they both loved each other, but they had to for now keep it on a professional relationship.

Abby had to be at least between 25 to 28 and yeah Gibbs was older but so what! So they were breaking rule number 12, but rule number 1 is do not be afraid to beak the rules, especially when it comes to love. The thought of Jethro Gibbs in love with Abby just amazes her.

"You got a case for me?" Abby asked smiling while trying to take the bag out of Gibbs's left hand

"You bet" Gibbs said smiling still keeping his right hand on her left cheek this time stroking it with his thumb.

Gibbs finally took his hand off her cheek stared into her eyes for a few more seconds turned and left. Abby's smile faded away leaving a frown in its place, she turned as she thought to herself "_Hun no good-bye kiss"_ she was about to sit when she heard her name being called she brightened when she turned and saw Gibbs

"Yes Gibbs? Forget something?" Abby asked hope shinning in her eyes hope for what? For him to kiss her?

"Yeah I'll say I almost forgot I need the analysis with in an hour" Gibbs said turning to leave but then stopped turned back around and walked up to Abby.

"What?" Abby asked looking confused

"Nothing!" Gibbs answered grinning.

"Then what is it that you want?" Abby asked looking even more confused now

"Just this!" Gibbs said pulling Abby into a long kiss that seemed like an eternity

They kissed for almost a minute and finally broke so both could breath he stepped back and looked into Abby's eyes again only to see them sparkle with happiness.

"What? You didn't think I was going leave without giving you a good-bye kiss now did you?" Gibbs said smiling as he turned to leave.

Gibbs turned to leave only to see Kate and Dinozzo standing their, there mouths opened wide then they both started smiling.

"Ok what now!" Gibbs said feeling a little busted

"Wow! Boss! I didn't know you had it in you" Dinozzo said grinning bigger then ever making Kate laugh.

"DINOZZO! You here for a reason?" Gibbs asked getting a little annoyed.

"Yes! We got a Murder" Kate said handing him the paper with the address on it

"And why aren't you two on it?" Gibbs asked smiling a little

"Because we need your help!" Dinozzo said not taking his eyes off his boss.

"Alright lets go" Gibbs said.

With that all three left Abby's lab, with a smile still on her face she turned breathed big and began to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own any characters in this story, but the story line is mine. Sorry it took so long for chapter two, but I had been very busy.**

**Chapter 2**

With a smile still on Abby's face, she turned around took a deep breath and continued to work. Abby took the hair Gibbs had given her and ran it through the data base.

At the crime scene, Gibbs, Kate, and Dinozzo walked up to the body, Ducky who was already examining it looked up and greeted his fellow comrades with a smile. Gibbs just smiled back.

"Hey ducky, what do we got?" Gibbs asked greeting his long time friend.

"White, male, late 30's, blond hair, blue eyes, no id! Looks as if he was strangled to death" Ducky said shaking his head.

Ducky then looked up only to see Gibbs smiling at him, ducky couldn't understand what had gotten Gibbs in a good mood so he stood up and walked over to Kate and asked.

"Oh ducky ducky ducky! Don't you know Gibbs had his lucky good-by kiss today" Kate said smiling bigger then ever

"What? As in French kiss? Or just a peck on the cheek kiss?" Ducky asked a little more confused

"Nope! French kiss" Dinozzo said for Kate

"B-But by who?" Ducky asked as if he didn't already know

"Abby!" Both Kate and Dinozzo said in unison

By this time Ducky's mouth flew open, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Abby and Gibbs! Together? Oh yeah he heard correctly, but ducky always thought Gibbs was going out with a red head he never thought it was Abby. A voice made Kate, Dinozzo, and ducky jump out of there skins.

"Glad to see that you are doing your jobs" Gibbs said coming up behind them making them jump a little.

"uh boss?" Dinozzo said in a squeaky voice

"What is it Dinozzo!" Gibbs said turning around

"I uh-found this letter with the body" Dinozzo said handing him the letter

"And you're giving me this now?" Gibbs said this time smacking him in the head

"Yeah-sorry boss wont happen again" Dinozzo said with his eyes shut.

"It better not" Gibbs said as he started to open the letter

As Gibbs finally opened the letter he saw what he did not like, he turned pale the moment he started reading it. Gibbs was lost in thought as he just stared into space, his brain trying to process what was on that letter. It read…..

"_Dear Gibbs,_

_Like the little gift I left for you? Well if you don't then that's too bad, I think I did a good job, but enough about me, Gibbs I want a million dollars in cash and a one way ticket out of state and if you don't heave my demands I will personally take another one of you're co-workers, and how about that Abby of yours quite a beauty isn't she? She is lucky to have some one like you! It would be a shame if some thing happened to her now wouldn't it? I'd keep an eye on her I know I will be! Ta ta for now._

_Yours truly_

_ nights stalker"_

Gibbs waded the paper up and got into the car he then yelled for Kate and Dinozzo to get in and told ducky to meet them at the HQ and he would explain there, it was a race agents the clock Gibbs had to get to Abby before this mad man did he just hoped he's not too late.


End file.
